Starbucks Past Noon
by Songbird Brittana
Summary: It's just an average boring day for Santana Lopez until she crashes into a beautiful blonde Brittany Pierce and gives her a bloody nose while leaving Starbucks. Soon, both girls have fallen for each other. Join the girls as they face the challenges of life together in order to make their relationship work.
1. Chapter 1- Where It All Began

**Hey! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I've worked really hard on this first chapter so I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! I'm really excited about this story! The idea of how Brittany and Santana meet goes to my friend Kiki! The rest is all my ideas! So please enjoy and you can PM me any suggestions or just tell me your suggestion in the reviews! Thanks for choosing my story and please enjoy!❤**

Santana Lopez sat in Starbucks and stirred her iced coffee with her green straw. The ice cubes spun around the plastic cup and the light brown coffee swirled. Santana was bored as she stared at the various costumers; a weird looking lady with short, purple hair, a plump man with a red ketchup stain in the middle of his light green shirt, and a young teenage girl wearing the shortest shorts Santana had ever seen. She rolled her eyes at the girl's shorts.

"Slut." She muttered under her breath.

Santana stood up and brushed her dark hair away from her face. She crossed over the the garbage can and tossed the plastic cup with 'Santana' written neatly on it, into the trash can. She looked over at the counter and saw the purple haired lady arguing with the barista. Santana rolled her eyes once more and walked towards the door. She was pretty sure the plump man was trying to steal a muffin. '_Is he? He's so close... Wow he's fast for such a-'_

"Ow!" A blonde girl yelped as Santana walked into her. Both girls rubbed their heads.

"Oh my god!" Santana looked at the blonde's bloody nose. "I'm so sorry! I feel awful!"

Something about the girl made Santana feel bad and not tell the girl to watch it. Santana lead the blonde to the bathroom and wet a paper towel. She gently wiped the blood off her face and handed her a dry paper towel to hold on her nose.

"I really am sorry."

The blonde girl shrugged and Santana couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had long legs, bright blue eyes, a happy look to her, you could tell her smile lights up a room even though she wasn't smiling, lovely blonde hair, and a toned stomach that you could see through her bright yellow tank top. _'Damn.'_ Santana thought and smirked.

"It's fine. My nose bleeds pretty easily." The blonde threw the paper towel in the trash and smiled at Santana. "I'm Brittany!" The girl beamed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Santana." The Latino couldn't help grinning and laughing a little as she said her name. Brittany's bubbly-ness rubbed off on her a little.

"That's a really pretty name!" Brittany held out her hand and Santana placed her hand in Brittany's.

Both girls' hearts skipped a beat as they shook hands. The girls stared at each other's faces in awe. _'Wow.'_ Santana thought. Nobody had ever made her feel like that.

"Can I um, have your number?" Santana asked as she pulled her red iPhone out of her jeans pocket.

"Totally." Brittany said breathlessly and pulled out her iPhone as well. The girls traded phones and typed in their phone numbers.

When Brittany got her phone back she quickly sent "Hey :)" to Santana to make sure the number worked. Santana's ringtone went off and both girls smiled.

"I've never given a complete stranger my number before." Brittany teased Santana as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"Then I must be pretty special." Santana laughed and Brittany joined her laughter.

Then seriously and quietly Brittany said, "You are."

Santana blushed, "Well you should go get your coffee! I'll text you." She smiled and held the door open for Brittany.

"You better text me! I didn't give you my number for nothing!" Brittany smiled and walked to the counter to order her coffee.

Santana couldn't help looking over her shoulder as she left Starbucks and she noticed Brittany looking at her too. Santana help up a hand and waved and Brittany waved enthusiastically back. Santana smiled and exited the Starbucks.

Santana drove home and thoughts of Brittany flooded her arrived at het house and ran up to her bedroom. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Brittany.

Santana: Hi :)

Brittany: Hey! You texted me :D

Santana: I said I would ;)

Brittany: Sometimes people lie

Santana: I wouldn't lie to you

Brittany: Why? You just met me

Santana: You're different from the rest

Brittany: So are you

Santana: What if we decided to be different together?

Brittany: When?

Santana: Tonight?

Brittany: Where?

Santana: At Breadstix?

Brittany: It's a date!

Santana: A date? :)

Brittany: Yeah, a date. Are you okay with that? :)

Santana: 100%

Brittany: Meet me there at 6?

Santana: Okay, see you tonight

Brittany: See you! :)

Santana: :)

Santana looked up from her phone. 'So this is where it all began,' She thought dreamily, 'in a Starbucks past noon.'

• • • • •

Brittany took a deep breath as she starred at the door that lead into Breadstix. She caught her reflection in the glass doors and fixed her hair. She pulled out her phone that had a pink case shaped like a bear. She texted Santana.

Brittany: I'm here!

Santana: I'm inside, I'm waiting by a bunch of balloons.

Brittany: kk!

Brittany pushed the doors open and immediately noticed the dark haired girl she was seeking. The girls exchanged a smile and walked towards each other.

"Hi!" Brittany beamed and bounced a little bit.

"Hey!" Santana laughed at Brittany's excitement.

"I'll get us a table."

The girls were seated at a table after Brittany spoke with the hostess for a moment or so. After they has ordered and received their drinks- both diet cokes- and talked for awhile before they ordered their food.

"I'll have the shrimp." Brittany said and handed the waitress her menu.

"I'll have a cheese burger." Santana handed the waitress her menu as well. The waitress smiled and walked off.

"I like to perform too," Santana smiled at Brittany, who had been telling her about how she loved to sing and dance and act- mostly dance- before the waitress had taken their orders , "I mostly sing but I act and dance a little too."

"Really?" Brittany's eyes lit up, "That's so cool! You're really cool, Santana and plus you're a lot like me... but you're smarter!"

"You're totally smart! You're a genius but most people can't see that!" Santana smiled shyly and looked at Brittany's face carefully. '_How is she so perfect?'_

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Brittany spoke and there was a moment of silence as what Brittany just said sunk in.

"Thank you." Santana blushed, "You are too, definitely." Santana meant what she said. She honestly thought Brittany was the most beautiful girl in the world.

The date stretched for hours and the girls kept up their playful flirting. Neither of were bored for even a second. It was basically love at first sight. Santana usually kept her feelings inside but, she found it easy to laugh with Brittany and be herself. Brittany usually tuned out what others where saying and drifted off into her own little world but, with Santana, she liked the real world better then her happy place.

When the night finally came to an end because Breadstix was closing, the girls exited the restaurant with their hands close together. Brittany could feel Santana's skin brushing her ever so faintly and it sent sparks through her. When the girls got outside Brittany noticed Santana was just standing there looking puzzled.

"Santana? You okay?" Brittany placed a hand on her shoulder with concern and caused Santana to inhale sharply at her touch. It felt different when they touched each other, like being touched by an angel.

"Yeah, um, my friend dropped me off but she's at work so I kinda have no way to get home..." Santana bit her lip. This wasn't a lie, her friend Quinn had dropped her off without thinking. To be fair, Santana wasn't thinking about getting home either, Brittany clouded her thoughts.

"Oh! I'll give you a ride!" Brittany smiled and Santana could've sworn the stars shined a little brighter.

"Really? Thanks so much!" Santana couldn't help but return Brittany's smile.

Brittany started heading towards her car and motioned for Santana to follow. Brittany opened the passenger side door for Santana. Santana got in and thanked Brittany. The blonde accepted the "thank you" with a smile. Brittany climbed in and had Santana put her address in the GPS.

"So do you have any plans for the summer?" Santana asked as Brittany started driving.

"I'm going to stay in a beach house in a month. We're staying there for two weeks." Brittany smiled at the thought. The beach always made her happy. She loved the salty smell of the ocean, the cool waves on her feet, dancing on the cold sand at night, making sand castles in the warm sun, and just every day by the water was like heaven to her.

"That sounds really fun." Santana watched Brittany's face as she drove. _'She's so beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.'_

"Are you doing anything?" Brittany asked and looked over at Santana for a moment.

"No, I'm just staying home for the summer." Santana shrugged and broke her gaze from Brittany's face.

"Well, you should hang out with me this summer." Brittany smiled as she watched the road, "I'll keep you from getting bored all summer."

Santana laughed, "I'd love that."

"Me too." Brittany grinned. "Is this your house right here?" Brittany asked as she pulled up to a white house with brick steps.

"Yeah, thanks!" Santana smiled and opened the car door and began to climb out.

"Here! I'll walk you inside!" Brittany opened her door and hopped out of the car. Santana walked over to Brittany and they walked to the door. They stood on the doorstep to say their good nights.

Brittany beamed at Santana, "I really liked tonight." She said a little shyly.

"Me too." Santana smiled back.

Brittany quickly hugged Santana and Santana returned the hug with a huge smile. Then Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and skipped away. Santana stared after Brittany and took a deep breath. _'Did she seriously just kiss my cheek?'_ Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany waved and then got in her car and Santana waved back. She watched the dark car drive away with the blonde girl that had captured her heart with one date inside it.

'Thank god for Starbucks.' Santana thought and went inside.

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as much as I can! You can tell me if you liked it in the reviews or on my Instagram page ( reasonstolovehemo)! Thanks for reading❤**


	2. Chapter 2- Best Friends

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I have play practice, but I'll try to update once a week! I meant to update last week but, I was so busy! I've had chapter two done for awhile! I'll update as soon as I finish chapter three because I'm going away this weekend so I'll write while I'm away! Please review and follow and favorite, I appreciate it with all of my fangirl heart❤**

"Oh look! A dead frog!" Santana said jokingly and both her and Brittany burst into laughter at their inside joke.

They had been hanging out everyday for a week and a half. They had gone on many "dates" and discovered how much they loved each other's company. Santana still couldn't get over how beautiful and sweet Brittany was. It felt like a dream come true, who knew Santana could have a friend as perfect as Brittany?

"Do you have a best friend?" Brittany asked Santana after they had stopped laughing.

Santana thought it was kind of a childish question. But Brittany was very sweet, childish, and innocent. So Santana thought for a moment. _'I have Quinn, but she's not really a best friend. I mean, sure, we're really close but, she's moody a lot and I actually like Brittany more then I like her... So no. Quinn's not my best friend.'_

"Nope." Santana shrugged.

"Will you be my best friend?" Brittany asked. Her blue eyes shone with innocence and Santana couldn't resist.

"Yeah, totally." Santana smiled and Brittany hugged the Latino tightly.

"Thank you so much." Brittany whispered. She had only known Santana for a week and a half, but to her, it felt like a lifetime.

"You're welcome." Santana smiled at the blonde's sincerity.

Brittany released Santana from her warm hug and laid down on the grass of her front lawn. Brittany's mom was at work and her dad was away for the summer, so both girls were alone in Brittany's front yard. Santana laid down beside her and Brittany scooted a little closer to the brunette.

"I've never actually had a best friend..." Brittany turned towards Santana to see her face.

"I've had a best friend a few times. It has never lasted forever before." Santana smiled sadly.

"Maybe... me and you will last forever?" Brittany reached for Santana's hand across the grass.

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand, "I really hope so, Britt."

"Nobody has ever liked me or wanted to be my friend..." Brittany looked at her shoes.

"What? Why?" Santana was shocked._ 'Brittany is the best person I've ever met. How could someone not like her?!'_

Brittany sighed, "They think I'm stupid and that I can't do anything right."

Brittany began to cry softly. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't. The tears came and she couldn't stop them. Santana quickly sat up and pulled Brittany into a comforting hug.

"Shhh. It's okay." Santana held the girl while she cried.

"It's true though!" Brittany shouted angrily, her anger wasn't directed at Santana and Santana knew that.

"Brittany," Santana said softly but meaningfully, "none of that is true. Not at all. You're a genius. Just in a way that nobody understands. I know I've told you that before. I promise that's the truth because I'm never going to lie to you because even though we only met a week and a half ago, I really care about you. I care about you more then I've ever cared about anyone else. You're special, Brittany. You really are."

Brittany smiled and a few more tears slid down her cheeks, "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Santana."

Brittany hugged Santana tighter and Santana hugged her just as tightly back.

"It's getting cold because of global warning. Can we go inside?" Brittany shivered.

"Sure, but it's global warming, Britt. Global warming makes it hotter not colder." Santana stood up.

"Oh." Brittany looked confused.

Santana extended a hand and helped Brittany up. They walked silently into Brittany's living room.

"Sit down! I'll get some stuff!" Brittany smiled and left before Santana could ask her what kind of stuff.

Santana sat down on the dark green couch in the Pierce family's living room. She searched around for the TV remote, but she couldn't find it so she settled on looking around the living room.

Around the room there were pictures of Brittany and her younger sister. Santana remembered Brittany telling her that her younger sister was away at summer camp.

Santana looked at the pictures with a smile. One was from a past Halloween and it had Brittany dressed as a cheerleader holding her younger sister, who was dressed as a vampire. Another had Brittany and her sister kicking a soccer ball around the yard and laughing.

Just then Brittany reentered the room carrying a big blue quilt, a bowl of popcorn, and the movie, Finding Nemo. Brittany could barely see over all of the stuff she was bringing in but she noticed that Santana was looking at pictures of her and her little sister.

"Are you creeping on my family pictures?" Brittany teased Santana and laughed and placed the blanket- with the popcorn and movie on top of it- on the couch.

"Oh! You scared me!" Santana jumped at the sound of Brittany's voice, "And no, I was not creeping!"

Brittany laughed, "I was joking!" She put the movie in the DVD player.

Santana smiled, "I know! What's your sisters name?"

"Maria. She's pretty cute isn't she?" Brittany said and she picked up one of the pictures of her and Maria at the park.

"Not as cute as her older sister!" Santana laughed and pulled Brittany onto the couch by her wrist.

Santana was in a flirty mood but, saying that to Brittany still made her nervous. Even though she knew the girl wouldn't care.

"Aw! Tana, you're so sweet!" Brittany hugged Santana quickly and draped the quilt over the two of them.

Santana usually hated when people called her Tana but, it sounded so sweet and adorable coming out of Brittany that she couldn't be even a little bit mad. And it was kind of impossible for her to get mad at Brittany.

"Let's start the movie!" Brittany shouted and pumped a fist into the air.

Santana laughed, "You are insane!"

"Why, thank you." Brittany pointed the remote at the DVD player and started her favorite movie.

Santana snuggled deeper under the blanket and brought her legs up to her chest. They began watching the movie in silence, mostly because every time Santana would try to say something, Brittany would shush her loudly. Near the middle of the movie, Brittany started to shift uncomfortably.

Then Brittany softly asked, "Do best friends cuddle?" She peered at Santana with her big, blue eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Santana shrugged and ate a handful of popcorn. She was used to Brittany asking random questions.

"Get up." Brittany stood up and motioned for Santana to get up.

Santana sighed. She would never admit it but, she was actually enjoying the movie. Santana held the bowl of popcorn in one hand as she got up off the couch. Brittany tugged the blanket off the couch. The blonde unfolded the couch until it became a bed.

Brittany laid down wordlessly and patted the bed for Santana to lay beside her. Santana laid down next to Brittany and Brittany spread the blanket over them.

"Can we cuddle since you and me are best friends?" Brittany asked Santana shyly.

"Yeah." Santana whispered.

Brittany cuddled into Santana and Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend. They continued watching Finding Nemo without a word. When the credits started rolling Santana heard a light snore from beside her. Brittany had fallen asleep.

Santana smiled and reached over to shut off the lamp, careful not to wake Brittany. She turned off the TV and pulled the blanket so it was covering more of both her and Brittany.

"Good night, beautiful." Santana whispered as she got comfortable.

Santana laid on the bed with her eyes wide open. She was listening to Brittany's steady breathing. She looked down at the peaceful, sleeping girl, who was snuggled up against her chest. As she watched he sleep, she came to a realization. _'I am absolutely, positively in love with Brittany Susan Pierce.'_

The thought echoed through her mind as she finally closed her eyes. Santana quickly fell asleep and her dreams were full of Brittany.

**I hope it was worth the wait, haha! Sorry about the time jump, it won't happen again. That will be the largest time jump, I might jump ahead a few days from time to time but no longer! Thanks for all the feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter❤**


	3. Chapter 3- Pancakes And Forts

**I finally updated! Hooray! This chapter is full of cute Brittana moments❤ Reviews are really appreciated!❤ I haven't updated in a while due to the passing of Cory. He'll be in my heart forever❤ I'll get to the updating now! :) Please enjoy!❤ (I have a thing with hearts if hoy haven't noticed).**

Brittany woke up and she could feel Santana's warm body beneath her. She smiled at the thought of Santana shutting the lights and TV off carefully so she wouldn't wake her. Brittany kept her eyes shut, enjoying the moment, she could smell the fresh summer air and she could hear the harmony of birds chirping. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, the blonde had fallen hard for Santana. She had never felt this much in love before, and she hadn't even kissed the girl.

Santana let out a small sigh that caused Brittany to open her eyes and look up at Santana. Santana groaned and rolled over. _She's so cute when she's sleeping._ Brittany smiled wider and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Santana's face.

"Brittany." Santana murmured in her sleep and rolled over.

Brittany blushed deeply and stared at the brunette. Santana woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily at Brittany. Brittany was still staring at her in disbelief.

"Why are you staring?" Santana laughed.

Brittany didn't answer, she was blushing too hard.

"Oh um... Did I uh, talk in my sleep?" Santana blushed along with Brittany and Brittany nodded. "What did I say?" She asked nervously.

"You said my name." Brittany smiled and blushed harder if that was even possible.

Santana's eyes widened, "Oh uh-"

"It's fine." Brittany gently took Santana's hand.

Santana smiled at her gratefully and squeezed Brittany's hand. Santana let out a yawn.

"So what do you wanna do, sleepyhead?" Brittany said teasingly.

Santana shrugged, "We could make some pancakes or-"

"Pancakes!" Brittany bolted upright into a sitting position and smiled excitedly, "Santana Lopez, you do not know how much I love pancakes."

Santana laughed and Brittany threw the covers off both of them and she ran to the kitchen.

"Pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes..." Brittany chanted and rocked back and forth on her toes.

"Somebody needs to chill!" Santana laughed playfully at Brittany.

Brittany took Santana's face in her hands and peered into her eyes in a mock-threatening manor, "I cannot 'chill' when there are pancakes in my presence."

"You're so dramatic." Santana laughed as Brittany went to get the pancake mix.

Brittany turned around with a bag of chocolate chips in her hand, "You know you love it." She winked and Santana laughed again.

Santana smirked as Brittany skipped around the kitchen and collected random ingredients.

When Brittany grabbed a bag of potato chips, Santana decided it was time to help with the pancakes.

"Here." Santana said as she picked up the pancake mix box. She listed off all the items they needed and Brittany went around the kitchen collecting them, she was still skipping of course.

"Okay! Now let's add all of the stuff together!" Brittany clapped her hands excitedly.

So the girls measured milk and cracked eggs. They stirred the batter and once or twice Brittany tried to sneak a potato chip into the mix, luckily Santana caught her.

"Brittany!" She laughed as she noticed Brittany about to drop a potato chip into the mixture for the second time. "Stop it!" Santana giggled.

Brittany quickly shoved the chip into her mouth, which made both girls crack up.

Santana grabbed another chip and lightly tossed it at Brittany, "Here! Since you like chips so much!"

Brittany tried to swat the chip away but, the chip hit her shoulder anyway.

"It's okay, San! I like to share!" Suddenly, Brittany dropped a handful of chips on Santana's head.

"You asked for it, Pierce!" Santana poured a small amount of milk on top of Brittany's head.

Brittany yelped as the milk made contact with her head. Without another word, Brittany flung some flour at Santana. Soon enough, there were pancake ingredients everywhere. The girls were flinging anything editable within their reach, at each other.

"Um Santana?" Brittany looked over at the brunette after they had finished throwing food at each other.

"Yeah?" Santana looked over at Brittany, she was coated with a layer of flour that clung to her dark hair. Somehow, both girls had ended up sitting on the floor.

"We forgot the part were we make pancakes."

"Oh." Santana stood, "C'mon, let's make us some pancakes! I'm hungry!"

Their batter was unharmed, except for potato chip that had landed in it, much to Brittany's pleasure. They cooked the pancakes despite the mess in the kitchen.

"It smells so good!" Brittany inhaled deeply as the pancakes cooked.

"Mmm." Santana understood what Brittany meant as she took a deep breath. The pancakes smelled sweet, almost as if it were candy.

Brittany took a handful of chocolate chips from the bag and began chomping away. Santana just smiled and rolled her eyes.

When the pancakes were finally done (it seemed like an eternity to Brittany), both girls had pancakes stacked on their plates. Santana only had 3, while Brittany had at least 9 pancakes stacked on her plate. Brittany drenched her pancakes in sticky, sweet syrup. Santana laughed as her friend ate the pancakes with maple syrup dripping down her chin.

"That enough pancakes for you?" Santana asked after she had eaten her fill of pancakes. Brittany had gotten a second plate of pancakes and she was picking at the last four.

"Ugh. I can't eat another bite." Brittany sat back in her chair dramatically. Then she paused and looked at her pancakes, "I guess I can eat one more bite." She shrugged and stuffed another bite of pancakes into her mouth, which sent Santana into a fit of laughter.

"Are you done now?" Santana asked -after she had finished laughing- with a smile on her face.

"Yup. This time I seriously can't eat another bite. I might erode." Brittany sighed.

"The word is explode." Santana gently corrected. She loved Brittany's tendency to use the wrong word. It was adorable.

"Oh yeah. Oops." Brittany brought her both of their dishes to the sink.

"Thanks." Santana said as Brittany put her dirty dishes in the sink.

The girls cleaned up the kitchen, and then made their way to the living room.

"I'm bored. Can we do something fun?" Brittany hung off the couch upside down.

"Like what? There's nothing to do!" Santana complained.

"We could..." Brittany wracked her brain for ideas, "We could build a fort!" Brittany smiled proudly at her idea.

"Oh geez..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Santana! It'll be really, really fun!" Brittany poked Santana repeatedly.

"Okay, okay!" Santana laughed at Brittany's persistent poking.

"Fort time!" Brittany towed Santana upstairs where they collected various blankets.

The girls cakes down stairs with their hands full of warm, soft blankets. They dragged behind them and got caught on corners and different things around the house.

One of Brittany's blankets caught on a chair and it crashed to the floor. "Oops..."

Santana laughed, "Oh well!"

Santana couldn't remember a time when she'd laughed more then she had today. Everything Brittany did entertained her. She was so cute and innocent to the world in every single way. She was just so entertaining.

"C'mon!" Brittany dragged the rest of her blankets into the living room. She had managed not to knock anything else over.

After the girls had set the blankets

they had been carrying down, they arranged some chairs so that the blankets would fit over them.

They spread the blankets over the chairs and then did anything they could to make them stay. They tucked, folded, pushed, pulled, tied, knotted, and even taped the blankets to get them to stay.

After they had finished making their "masterpiece", as Brittany had called it, Brittany dropped to the ground and crawled into the fort.

"Wow! It's huge!" Santana heard Brittany call from inside. So Santana crawled into the fort as well.

"You're right! It's amazing!" Santana said in awe as she crawled over to Brittany.

The fort was better then anything Santana had ever made as a kid. It was unbelievably big and it was covered perfectly.

"Let's watch a movie!" Brittany had brought her iPad into the fort so she and Santana could watch movie -and hopefully cuddle.

"Sure!" Santana smiled as Brittany debated between watching Cinderella or The Little Mermaid.

Santana loved Brittany's childish tendencies. She was so sweet and innocent. She loved doing things that kids liked to do, like watching cartoons and playing with stuffed animals. But she was not completely childish. She understood some serious things too.

"I think we'll watch The Little Mermaid, is that okay, Santana?" Brittany looked over her shoulder at Santana.

"That's fine!" Santana grinned and watched at the blonde made her way over to Santana, who pulled Brittany onto the pillow beside her.

Brittany giggled, "Let the movie begin!" She shouted, punching the air with her fist.

"You're such a goofball!" Santana giggled at Brittany's silly behavior.

"I know!" Brittany smiled and started the movie. The girls cuddled up closely and watched the small screen.

About 10 minutes into the movie, while Ariel was singing, Santana heard the blankets above them move a little.

"Um... Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany looked up from the screen.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The blankets moved again and the began to sag inwards, down towards the girls.

"That."

"Oh."

Brittany paused and thought about what that meant, "That means the entire fort is gonna fall on us." She said calmly.

"Wha-?" Santana began but she was interrupted as the blankets fell from the chairs above and toppled onto her.

Both girls shrieked as the mass of blankets fell on the two of them.

"It's dark in here!" Santana heard Brittany's voice, muffled by the blankets.

Santana and Brittany shoved the heavy amount of blankets off of themselves and they each took a breath of fresh air.

"Looks like we have to build the fort again." Brittany said, looking at the mess of blankets.

That caused Santana to laugh for the hundredth time that day. She was most definitely in love.

**I hope you liked it❤**

**Please review it means the world!**

**Also, it was mentioned that Brittany wasn't innocent because she sleeps with a lot of guys, She doesn't know any better which makes her innocent to the fact of how sex is something that should be treated delicately.**

**Love you all❤**

**Also! I need a cover for this story, so you can PM me or contact me on Instagram ( reasonstolovehemo)!❤**


	4. Chapter 4- Shout

**Here's the next chapter **** The girls will meet some friends besides each other in this chapter because someone suggested that and it would be weird if they only hung out with each other. Only the good die young just came on as I was writing this A/N so I take it that we'll be meeting Finn soon enough because this song remind me of Cory. Basically Santana goes to McKinley so she knows everyone in glee club. Brittany goes to another undetermined school. Enjoy!**

"Hi. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. My middle name is Barbra named after the iconic Broadway star, Barbra Streisand. I aspire to be as big of a legend as she is. My two gay dads have been training me my entire life to be on Broadway. I've been taking vocal lessons, dance lessons, and acting classes since I was a mere-"

"Shut up Rachel before my ears bleed." Santana snapped at the brunette.

"Whatever." Rachel said, unaffected by Santana's insult, "My point is I'm Rachel Berry and I'm extremely talented." Rachel smiled and held her hand out to Brittany.

Brittany shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Brittany. You sound really cool, Rachel."

"Oh please! Rachel is anything _but_ cool." Santana said her words directed at Rachel's reindeer sweater.

"Says who?" Rachel demanded.

"Says your outfit and your obnoxious personality."

Rachel groaned, "I like the way I dress!"

Brittany cut in, "Rachel you're awesome and talented and stuff but, you dress like a second grader and a Liberian mixed together in weird way."

"Well do you think I'm obnoxious?" Rachel asked Brittany with a hint of hurt in her eyes.

Brittany stared blankly at Rachel, "Is that a type of horse?"

"Oh um…" Rachel thought for a moment and then rephrased her question, "Do you think I'm annoying?"

"Well, I just met you like… 3 minutes ago."

"That's a valid point." Rachel nodded.

"Huh?" Brittany was confused by Rachel's vocabulary.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Good point."

"So remind me why I'm talking to you again?" Santana asked Rachel, she wasn't hiding the fact that she was unhappy to be near Rachel.

"You wanted to introduce me and some of our other friends to Brittany and we're going to that new karaoke bar called Shout. Which is an ironic name because you sing when you do karaoke you don't-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Santana smiled unpleasantly at Rachel.

"Santana... Be nice to Rachel." Brittany said it in a gentle way.

"Sorry."

Rachel gaped at Santana. Never in her life had she heard her say sorry.

"Y-you just said sorry…" Rachel was still in shock. Santana Lopez _never _says sorry.

"Yeah, so?" Santana said it calmly but Rachel saw her blushing.

"You never say sorry!" Rachel pointed out

"Yeah, don't start expecting it, hobbit!" Santana shot back, her normal rude personality was back. But Rachel had noticed the change of tone when she spoke to… _Brittany. _

_That's it! Brittany's it!_ Rachel observed as Santana looked at Brittany. _She's totally in love with her. I have superb observation skills and I know a girl in love when I see one._

"C'mon you two, the others are waiting for us at Shout." Rachel said as she walked to her car. Santana glared at her. "And I will refrain from mentioning the ironic name of the karaoke bar once again because Santana seems to be upset with me."

Santana answered with her in-famous eye-roll. Brittany just skipped to the car.

Rachel drove the trio to Shout with Brittany riding shotgun and Santana in the back because Santana had claimed that if she had to sit next to Rachel for the entire ten minute drive she would puke. Rachel didn't mind, she liked Brittany. _How did Santana get someone as sweet as Brittany to become her best friend? _The thought puzzled Rachel until she settled upon one answer, _Love._ Brittany was obviously smitten with the Latina. Lucky for Brittany, Santana was every bit in love as she was.

Once they arrived, the girls made their way inside to see Quinn, Finn, Kurt, and Tina.

"Hi guys!" Rachel beamed at her friends.

"Hey freaks." Santana said as she entered behind Rachel.

Brittany waved at the group of strangers quietly.

"This is Brittany." Santana told her friends as she took Brittany's hand and lead her closer to their table.

"Hi." Brittany said shyly, her heartbeat quickening at Santana's grip on her wrist.

**Brittany's POV**

"I'm Quinn!" A pretty blonde girl smiled at me, she wasn't as pretty as Santana but she was still very pretty. Her curly hair hung down past her shoulders and her lips were a light shade of pink.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Another boy said. He was wearing some crazy shirt with buttons and chains hanging from it. He also wore skinny jeans. His hair looked like it had taken hours to do.

"I'm Finn!" The boy on the other side of Kurt said cheerfully. He had a dorky smile and he seemed really happy to be with his friends.

"I'm Tina." An Asian girl that was sitting next to Quinn said. She was acting a little shy but Brittany couldn't blame her.

"Hi." I said smiling at Santana and Rachel's nice friends. I knew they would like me; Santana would make sure they did.

**End Of POV**

"I got you some chicken fingers, Rachel!" Finn said proudly as he pointed to the basket of chicken fingers on the table.

"Finn Hudson, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a vegan!" Rachel sighed; she wasn't hiding her annoyance with Finn.

"I'm sorry! I thought you would've liked to masticate some chicken fingers!" Finn said defensively.

"Did you just say masticate?" Tina asked in shock.

"I don't even know what that means! How does _Finn_ know what that means?" Quinn asked as much in shock as Tina.

"A word a day calendar." Kurt explained, "I got him a word a day calendar for his birthday."

"That makes sense. Tubbs the clown doesn't know how to spell 'cat' let alone know what masticate means." Santana said as she sat down beside Quinn.

"I know how to spell cat!" Finn said defensively but, Santana ignored his protest.

Brittany sat beside Santana and Rachel sat next to Finn and Brittany.

"So who's singing first?" Kurt asked.

"Me. We need to start off the night with an exquisite performance." Rachel spoke clearly and she was so sure of herself.

"Your talent somewhat makes up for your ginormous nose." Santana shrugged and eyed Rachel out of the corner of her life to see what she thought of her comment.

"Whatever." Rachel stood up and made her way to the stage to sing.

Finn smiled as Rachel walked onto the stage gracefully, "She's so cute."

"Don't make me puke." Santana said snottily.

"I like Rachel." Brittany finally spoke up.

"I don't." Santana turned around and wrinkled her nose at Rachel, who was arguing with the person in charge of the songs.

"Yeah you do." Brittany said simply and everyone gave her an odd look. Santana Lopez didn't like Rachel Berry. That was a known fact. "You just pretend not to like her. She annoys you sometimes but you actually do like her." Brittany looked Santana intently.

Santana laughed nervously, "Yeah." She spoke quietly.

Brittany just smiled and then Rachel began singing moments later.

"_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy I would pray,"_

Rachel sang and she got into the song. She closed her eyes tightly and sang her heart out.

"_Trying hard to reach out  
but when I tried to speak out  
felt like no one could hear me  
wanted to belong here  
but something felt so wrong here  
so I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway,"_

Rachel opened her eyes and lifted the microphone from the stand it was in. She stepped forward, microphone in hand.

_"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway,"_

"She's so great." Finn said excitedly as he watched his girlfriend sing.

Everyone except Santana nodded in agreement, Santana just rolled her eyes.

"_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change,"

Rachel closed her eyes once more and finished off the song.

"_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_

Everyone in the karaoke bar stood up and clapped. A standing ovation was rare in Shout, unless you were Rachel Berry. Rachel bowed and smiled as she walked proudly off the stage.

"Great job!" Finn smiled and hugged Rachel tightly. He kissed the top of her head and Rachel laughed a real, true, deep, pure laugh. The sound was music.

"You were so good!" Brittany smiled brightly at Rachel.

"Thank you, Brittany!" Rachel smiled back at the blonde. _I like her already, _Rachel thought happily.

"I'm going to go sing now and you're all gonna give me a standing ovation too because I'm every bit as good as Berry." Santana stood up and walked to the stage and Brittany watched her excitedly.

Quinn nudged Tina and she looked over at the blonde, "Yeah?" Tina asked.

"They've definitely fallen for each other." Quinn whispered with a smirk as she gestured towards Brittany, who was watching Santana walk up to the stage.

Tina nodded, "Definitely."

Kurt leaned over to Tina and Quinn, "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Them." Quinn nodded in the direction Brittany and Santana.

Kurt smiled knowingly and sat back in his seat.

"Santana's singing!" Rachel smiled excitedly and Brittany bounced in her seat.

"_Tugged the moon into the ground  
turned this bedroom upside down tonight  
took my faith and I breathed it out  
then walked right through a cloud of flashing lights  
bright lies,"_

Santana smiled when she saw Brittany smiling excitedly at Santana and the sound of her singing.

"_Pain takes my heart's place  
the love we made  
we can't erase it  
don't wanna face it_

Pitter pat, the angel on my shoulder  
is haunting me tonight  
tick tock, the clock is getting louder  
ready for me to decide,"

"Wow." Rachel whispered, still in Finn's arms.

"I know." Brittany whispered back, transfixed by Santana's voice.

"_I've lost my sense of right and wrong  
well-justified my soul to carry on  
it feels so damn good to write off the rules  
but when a new day breaks  
I'm left a fool  
I'm such a fool_

Pain takes my heart's place  
But your sweet sweet love,  
Oh, I can taste it  
But still can't face it

Pitter pat, the angel on my shoulder  
is haunting me tonight  
tick tock the clock is getting louder  
waiting for me to decided,"

Santana cast one last look at Brittany before finishing the song. Brittany smiled eagerly and gave Santana two thumbs up. Santana smiled shyly at the girl and continued her song.

"_The sun is coming down on me  
could fate be so unkind?_

Pain takes my heart's place  
the love we made remains."

Santana finished her song and Brittany leaped to her feet and began clapping faster than anyone else. Brittany was smiling brighter than anyone else who was applauding Santana.

Santana came down from the stage and Brittany ran down between the tables like a little kid and hugged Santana tightly as soon as she reached her. Both girls laughed as they hugged and Brittany lifted Santana up, off the ground which made them laugh even more.

"Why didn't you tell me you sing so good?" Brittany asked as she released Santana from her hug.

"I told you I sang and-"

"You didn't tell me you sang so _perfectly_!" Brittany said as the girls walked back to their friends.

"You did very well." Rachel said, smiling at Santana.

"Thanks, hobbit." Santana smiled gratefully at Rachel.

"She was _so good_!" Brittany said excitedly, jumping around Santana.

"Yeah…" Santana agreed.

"You were great- both of you." Tina smiled at Santana and Rachel.

"Thank you, Tina." Rachel nodded.

"Do you think we could have a spa day next week and invite Brittany?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"Sounds horrible." Santana said, "I'm in."

"I'll go!" Brittany smiled at her new friends.

"I'm coming. I need another facial." Kurt nodded.

"I am most definitely in. I never miss an opportunity to take pictures with my friends that the paparazzi will someday see and think about how I had such lovely high school years!"

"You're really annoying." Santana remarked.

"I'm in. A spa day sounds nice." Tina smiled.

"I need to hang out with my guy friends more…" Finn widened his eyes at the situation in front of him.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"My guy friends who don't like to go to spas and like to play video games," Finn corrected himself, "And besides dude, you're my brother and an honorary girl." He shrugged.

"True." Kurt agreed.

"You're brothers?" Brittany stared at the two boys, confused. Her eyebrows mashed together in thought.

"Well, _step_-brothers." Kurt said and Finn nodded.

"But still… whoa." Brittany said in awe.

Finn laughed, "Yeah."

"Besides the wonderful fact that Kurt and Finn are step-brothers," Santana said sarcastically, "Who's singing next?"

"I will!" Tina said excitedly.

"I have to be home by 11." Quinn said, "So I'm not singing, to save time."

"I'm not gonna sing tonight either." Finn said and Rachel squirmed out of his grasp.

"You're not singing?" She gasped, somewhat annoyed.

"Nah, not really in the mood." Finn said calmly.

"Fine. But you have to sing next week!" Rachel said, sitting back down so Finn could wrap his arms around her once again.

"Okay, okay!" Finn agreed as he smiled.

"I'm not singing tonight either." Kurt said, looking down at his nails.

"Go Tina!" Quinn said jokingly in deep voice. Tina laughed and got up to go to the stage.

Brittany watched Tina walk to the stage for a moment and then turned back to her new friends.

"So do you guys come here every week?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, mostly. Sometimes some of our other friends come but, it's usually us." Finn explained to Brittany and she nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Brittany asked Finn and Rachel, smiling.

Rachel smiled back, "Two months now! We were together for 5 months but then we broke up."

"We're kinda on-off." Finn shrugged.

"But this time we intend to stay 'on'." Rachel smiled proudly and Finn kisses the top of her head.

Brittany smiled at the two and she felt Santana grab her hand under the table. Brittany turned to Santana to see the Latina smiling. Brittany smiled and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. She noticed Kurt and Quinn whispering to each other and she didn't even care.

She was touching Santana Lopez and she could feel the sparks flying. This moment was her personal heaven. She didn't need anything more than Santana. This was everything.

**I hope you liked it! I'll add some other characters in later and I added some Finchel in there in memory of Monchele & Cory. I hope you didn't mind! I didn't have too much Brittana in this chapter and I'm sorry about that! I was focused on Brittany's new friends! **** This is a pretty long chapter! 2,807 words total!**

**If anyone is interested in making me a cover for this story, you can either PM me or contact me on my Instagram account ( reasonstolovehemo)! I'd like it to have the girls holding hands and a Starbucks cup or logo! Love you all! xox **


End file.
